


untitled rimming porn

by the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that’s how Stiles learns that sloppily eating guys out is something that gets Derek hard like <em>diamonds</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled rimming porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



Derek doesn’t get the idea of privacy between mates, so he just starts scrolling through Stiles’ internet history. Stiles lets him because he’s got nothing to be ashamed of and he’s a curious soul himself. At some point it turns into a clip-show, with Stiles narrating.

“I love this one,” Stiles says, breathless.

Derek is dubious: “They’re just talking.”

“No, but wait till the end.” Stiles speeds up, shows Derek the part where Dale Cooper kisses the other guy’s forehead. “And I like the talking. It gives context.”

Derek’s not listening, eyes fixed on the screen. “Go back,” he tells Stiles.

And that’s how Stiles learns that sloppily eating guys out is something that gets Derek hard like _diamonds_.

“Do you,” Stiles starts, falters. Embarrassed to ask _would you do it to me_ , he says, “Want me to do it to you?”

Derek nods, too fast, and says in a strangled tone, “Or— you. Either way.”

Stiles’ breath comes out like a moan. “Your ass is perfect,” he confides.

“I know,” Derek says with a straight face, and Stiles tackles him to the mattress, laughing.

~~

Derek eats Stiles out first. “So I know how to do it,” Stiles says, breath hitching, “fuck, fuck, don’t stop.” When it’s Derek’s turn, Stiles clears out an entire evening, draws an honest to God hot bath for Derek, rubs his shoulders, gets him relaxed.

Even so Derek’s ass is tight when Stiles gets to him, closed up on itself and defensive. That’s okay. Stiles has experience getting Derek to open up to him, although usually more in a metaphoric way.

Derek himself is loose, though, long arms and legs resting on Stiles’ bed like a work of art. Stiles kneels between his legs. Spreads his ass open, presses his lips to Derek’s hole in a soft, lingering kiss.  Blushes at the smack of lips meeting skin.

“You can come if you wanna,” Stiles says, looking up; Derek’s cock is angry-red, but Derek doesn’t touch it, clawing Stiles’ sheet to shreds instead. “I’ll keep going until you tell me to stop.” He goes down again without waiting for Derek’s response, trailing his tongue round Derek’s rim. Makes no attempt to venture in, just circling lazily as Derek’s hips jerk and thrust. Then purses his lips and kisses again, long and lingering.

Derek comes the first time Stiles pushes his tongue all the way inside, with a groan and a beautiful arch of his spine. Stiles withdraws just long enough to get the lube, slicking his fingers. “Tell me to stop if you need me to,” he reiterates. He loves how Derek feels inside, slick and soft, hot like burning. Stiles’ cock is pulsing, hurting, but he doesn’t care.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Derek asks.

 Stiles says, “Haven’t decided yet. Want me to?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Hm. Maybe later,” Stiles says, distracted by the slow motion of his own fingers. “Not done yet.”

Derek’s still pushing back onto Stiles’ fingers, movement smooth and dreamlike now that he’s spent. Stiles humps Derek’s thigh, not caring about finesse, just keeping his fingers gentle and steady. Derek’s making noises again, soft but unceasing.

It’s a lot, it’s too much. Took so long until Stiles got Derek to say what he wants and now it just spills out, without even nudging. Stiles can’t help but rub up against Derek when he opens up (hah) his mouth and says things like that, too worked up to come inside.

So he comes outside, against the flawless skin of Derek’s gorgeous ass, and works the come inside Derek with his fingers.

Derek’s not hard but he’s shivering, working against Stiles, thigh muscles straining. “Yeah, get it,” Stiles says nonsensically. Pumps his fingers in and out of Derek until Derek convulses and cries out. Then his hand wraps around Stiles’ wrist, stilling him.

Keeping him inside.

“I’m going to need to get something to clean us,” Stiles says with a smile.

Derek grunts, “In a minute.”

The minute turns into an hour, and Stiles’ wrist is seriously cramping by the time he extracts his fingers. _Mental note_ , Stiles thinks, _buy butt plug_.


End file.
